Summer Vacation
by sand148
Summary: From everything that is going on between ben and adrian. Ricky decided to take amy and john on a vacation for a week...what will happen? Review and Give me ideas!
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to start a new story and delete the other one because I don't like the way its going and this story is going to be much better, and I'll continue writing it. But you got to review too and give me ideas. Thank you!

**Amy's POV: **

It was the last day of school, so me and Ricky decided that maybe we should take off for awhile and get away from everybody since I just found out not too long ago that Adrian is pregnant with Ben's baby and I somehow I am still in state of shock when Ben told me when he visited me in new York and I am still mad at family that they would hide this kind of news this long from me without telling me and even Ricky and my own sister that is mad at me because Ricky doesn't want her and that he choose me and not her and she's hangover the fact that he's taking me out on a vacation with john too for a week too to Hawaii, it's going to be wonderful there. Ricky told me that he rented a hotel right across of the beach and he saved it with his money that he's been saving up from the butcher shop. But of course I still got to tell my parents since I didn't tell them yet and I know there not going to be happy especially the fact that me and Ricky are going to be under one roof and they're going to think something is going to happen so I'm going to assure them that nothing is going to happen. Even if I and Ricky did something I am sure he'll have a condom and I have been on birth control for over a year now. But I got nothing to worry about because NOTHING is going to happen unless I and Ricky work on exclusive relationship. Even though Ricky is a nice guy, and lovable and he can also can love a girl but the only thing that is bad about him, it's that he is unfaithful. That is one thing that I loved and trusted about Ben. There actually knows a lot of bens around here. Every guy is a jerk on some level and Adrian is a very very lucky girl and she deserves him other than guys using her all the time. And I hope someday Ricky can change and be like Ben. He would be my hot, gorgeous, faithful, lovable, father, and husband one day. One day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy POV:**

Finally the final bell rang, Ricky came to my locker while I cleaned out my locker and throw unnecessarily stuff in the garbage can.

Ricky: hey, I'm going home to clean up and pack and then I'll come by after I am done to pick you guys up so we can get to the airport early enough.

"Okay sounds good"

Ricky: did you tell your parents yet?

Umm no? But I promise I will when I get home.

Ricky: what? Amy we are leaving today, not next week!

"Well, they were not in the greatest mood last week so I am just going to tell them today so they can't say no"

Ricky: Fine, whatever.

He said than walks off.

* * *

What?Mom said, fuming.

No way! George said; face red about to kill someone.

Mom! We are not going to do anything, you got to trust me by now and trust Ricky. We are just going to be gone for a week and john is going to be with us so nothing is going to happen and remember when I told you that I am not going to have sex until I get married which is not going to be anytime soon and Ricky is not going to make me do something that I don't want it and I am not naïve like I was in band camp. So don't worry about anything, I am going to call you every day and I am going to call you when I get to the hotel safely. I said. It seems like I convinced them real well.

Fine Amy, have nice trip and be safe. My mom said

Yeah, Amy have a nice trip! Dad said still pissed off.

Thanks guys! I said and smiled a quick smile and ran to my room to pack for john and me before Ricky comes off.

I packed everything in my room that would be useful. I made a small suit case just for john and I put everything that a one year old would need. And I got a medium suit case out and packed tank tops, swimming suit, shorts, shirts, flip flops, towels, sunglasses, sun block, and finally pajamas. I got dressed and got john ready too, and waited until Ricky came.

* * *

I went and made a sandwich until Ricky came.

The door bell rang and went to get it, he walked in.

Ricky: Amy, you ready?

"Yeah"

Ricky: Okay, I am going to wait in the car.

* * *

**Ricky's POV:**

Not so fast, I hear George yell after me.

I turned slowly to face him.

Before I spoke, he said: take care of my daughter and my grand son and don't pressure Amy into doing anything. There are plenty of girls in Hawaii that you can get.

I chucked and said: I know, don't worry, I'll take care of them and I won't do anything that would upset you or even Amy.

George: good.

And then walks off.

I went outside and say already Amy in the car and john too and I just got to put the suit cases in the truck, so I did and got into the car.


End file.
